


Sweet Alyssum

by knightinsourarmor



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, F/F, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Past Abuse, Politics, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-16 04:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13628484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinsourarmor/pseuds/knightinsourarmor
Summary: Daisy Trevelyan was never meant to be a leader. She was never meant to bear the weight of responsibility on her shoulders. She was meant to live a far more simple life.Yet fate is not kind and she must be the person they all hope for. Even if it kills her.





	Sweet Alyssum

**Author's Note:**

> So I had spent about two to three years role-playing Daisy along with two of my other Inquisitors. After some time of developing Daisy and playing her, I decided that I wanted to try my hand at writing her story. She really came into her own as her own character and I hope that you will enjoy her story.

_I will be a flower growing in adversity_  
_Bloom, bloom, blooming in the middle of Winter’s rage_

 

Daisy tried to think about how she got here.

Cool fingers massaged her wrist, the slight red that had been caused by the shackles still just slightly noticeable. It felt nice to keep her fingers against them. Thankfully they hadn’t been rubbed raw. She hadn’t been in chains long enough for that to happen, but the experience was still upsetting. There was something about waking up in chains that had frightened Daisy that she nearly didn’t answer Cassandra when she first spoke to her. In truth, some part of her mind was telling her ‘I’m back in the Circle again. I’m a prisoner again. I’m back, I’m back, _I’m back.’_

People were dead. That was hard to believe too. She had gone there because she wanted to support the other rebels. After Avery’s death, she really didn’t have anywhere else to go and she wanted to support the others. Not that she had before then. Her home wasn’t her home anymore. Now all the people she had been with for months, all the people she had seen there. All of them. Dead. How could she have survived something that had killed so many people?

A mystery with another mystery. She upturned her left hand so that the palm was facing her. The faint glow of whatever it was greeted her. This had to be, at least, part of the reason she was still around. How she was able to survive when no one else could, but she could not understand what exactly it was about this mark that had kept her alive. She thought about what she could do with it. The way it had rippled out of her, closing the tear in the sky. Had she done the same thing but in reverse? Enclosed herself in some other space in order to escape the blast and then was spat out later? Daisy enjoyed learning about magic, knowing how it worked and what it could do. She wasn’t that adept at using most types of magic, Winter and Spirit always coming to her naturally, but the others with a struggle, but she relished the knowledge she had. This too was something to learn. To understand so that she could use it properly. 

Fingers curled over it, half-hiding the mark, but it was impossible to really do that without covering it. She could wear gloves around Haven so that she didn’t have to look at it, nor have anyone else. Daisy never liked the attention and right now she was feeling shy. 

Oh, she was looking forward to getting to know people here. While the strange weight of responsibility was settling over her - Herald, that was what she was - was not something she wanted, she was going to do her best to meet their expectations. Daisy wanted to be sure that her survival meant something. It wasn’t going to go to waste. So many had died in that explosion and she was left alive. It had to mean something, she was going to make it mean something. She would have helped anyways, but now with this new position, she felt that she had to.

Her mind went to the people she had met so far. There were a wide variety of them, beyond the other members of the newly minted Inquisition. Those who were just soldiers or alchemists or made weapons and armor. People like Cassandra and Leliana. They were both intimidating in their own ways. Cassandra reminded Daisy of Templars and she was a Seeker, so it fit. She didn’t scare her like some of them had back in the Circle, but there was this uneasiness still there. Although, Cassandra had been on her side for most of it, after she had interrogated her. She hoped that it meant she trusted her now. Leliana was different. She was beautiful and she had this quality to her that made her likable in some ways, but there was a cutting sharpness underneath it and she was meant to be the one in charge of more shadowy opperations.

She was part of a team too. Cullen, who had been a Templar once before and Josephine, an ambassador. Cullen worried her in the same way that Cassandra had. It was difficult to separate her feelings now from the old ones she had in the Circle. Cullen was not a Templar anymore and she was willing to learn about everyone before making a judgment. If she had to work past old feelings she certainly would. Having things work out here was more important and Cullen didn’t seem awful to her right now. Josephine was different. Out of all she had met, she felt the most comfortable with her. They were alike, she figured. Both people who preferred to talk out things and deal with them in a more civil situation. Daisy knew she had a responsibility to fight the demons coming out of the rifts, but she hated fighting. She hated fighting before when she went against Templars. It was difficult to know she had hurt someone, or even kill them. Demons would be easier. They weren’t people, not in the same way and they were here to destroy. Killing them didn’t hold the same weight, but it still left a bad taste in her mouth. At least, she wouldn’t be fighting alone. Perhaps if things went well, they’d be no need for fighting, at least not to a large degree. 

Josephine was beautiful and charming too. Daisy was always quick to get crushes and it was all too easy to get a small one on the woman already. Not that she thought she’d have a chance. Someone like her had better options and besides, the pangs of heartache over Avery were still there. She wasn’t sure if she was ready to move on, although it had been two months since her death.

There was Varric who was also charming in his own way. He seemed to enjoy getting under Cassandra’s skin and she wondered if there was something to that. He was nice and livelier than the others, not as rigid as some of them. She likes listening to him talk. He could spin a story without missing a beat and Daisy found it to be welcoming. There was something about him too, something that gave her the sense that he wasn’t always honest, but she found no reason to doubt him at this point. Sure the stories he told might not be all true or exaggerated but his intent didn’t seem malicious. 

Solas. Daisy felt the most unsure about him. He was mysterious and intimidating but he knew about the Fade, more than most people and he was another mage. No, he was not from a Circle, but it was relieving to have other magic-users here with her. The tension of the war between the Templars and Mages was strong. To know that she would not be here among Andrastians and people who used to be Templars or worked with them all by herself made her feel safer. Daisy didn’t think anyone would hurt her and she hated the feeling if she was being honest, but she found comfort in it all the same. He did not share a lot of her feelings on the matter though but Daisy was intrigued by him. She’d have to speak with him again if she found time. 

She pressed her face against her pillow, taking in the unfamiliar scent of the room. It was mostly mossy. Eyes shut tight she wondered what her family was doing right now. Would they try and contact her when they hear about what happened? Of course they would. She wasn’t only just alive, but she was chosen by Andraste. Even if Daisy no longer believed, her family was devout. It would be nice, to hear from them again, no matter the reason. It had been over a decade since she had seen them and Cyriac, her twin. Had he grown into a man? Into someone worthy of being Bann of Ostwick? Did he still cry all the time? Daisy smiled at the thought. She wondered if they looked alike anymore or if time and distance had changed them completely that they’d be strangers when they met again. It was hard to say, but it wouldn’t matter. He was half of her heart, and time nor distance could change that. She wanted to see him again. To have her brother by her side once more. 

There were things to take care of first. Things she had to do and things she wanted to do. Get to know the people of Haven. Get to know the people she’d be working with. Help people. Close the rifts. Find a way to deal with the Breach. 

Find a way to rid herself of the mark.

Daisy wanted to do it now, but she had to rest. Her body wasn't going to keep up with her mind right now. Instead, she would sleep and tomorrow would bring the promise of finally being able to get things started. She was ready to begin.


End file.
